The field of art to which this invention pertains is the conversion of a hydrocarbonaceous stream containing less than about 5 weight percent halogenated organic compounds. More particularly, the invention relates to the non-catalytic conversion of hydrogenated organic compounds to more highly hydrogenated organic compounds by contacting the hydrocarbonaceous stream with hydrogen in a reaction zone at reaction conditions including an elevated temperature selected to effect the desired conversion. More specifically, the invention relates to a non-catalytic process for the conversion of a hydrocarbonaceous stream containing less than about 5 weight percent halogenated organic compounds which process comprises: (a) reacting the hydrocarbonaceous stream in the presence of hydrogen in a reaction zone at reaction conditions including an elevated temperature selected to convert at least a portion of the halogenated organic compounds to more highly hydrogenated organic compounds; and (b) recovering a hydrocarbonaceous product stream containing lower halogen content.